What if?
by Tanuki-801
Summary: After being rejected, Hiroki Kamijou attends a college party where he might be able to meet someone new, someone who can help him forget his feelings for his childhood friend. He meets a young man who will help him discover a new aspect of himself. *** The story is mine, translated by my friend Mizu umi. Wait for the following chapters. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.
Chapter 1. What if...?

After being rejected, Hiroki Kamijou wandered aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo. There wasn't a single thought in his mind; the pain and the astonishment of being rejected filled his head. He had never felt something similar to what he felt for Akihiko; that made the incident more painful.

He got into bed immediately after he made it to his apartment. Once there, he cried to vent his pain until he fell asleep.

He was a complete mess when he awoke with swollen eyes. He doubted attending college for he didn't want to risk bumping into Akihiko. He was not ready to face him after making love with him, no, having sex and being rejected right after.

In the end, he decided to go. It was stupid to skip classes just because of that. Plus, perhaps, he could try falling for someone else now that his love had rejected him. Perhaps, he had been too focused on Akihiko to notice someone else. Those were his thoughts as he took a shower, trying to rid of Akihiko's scent.

Hiroki didn't want to see anyone, but he had barely made it to the entrance when a bunch of his former classmates approached him.

-Oi, Kamijou! It's so rare for you to arrive this late only answered with a grimace. Tomoe wasn't his friend; he was far from being his favorite person, but he dealt with him out of kindness.

-You don't look well... Come on, it's a weekend, let's go to a party, have fun. There will be all kinds of entertainments. If you know what I mean -, Tomoe told him as he winked an eye at him.

He wasn't fond of parties and especially in his current state. He was about to decline the invitation when he saw Akihiko. That prompted him to accept the proposal and running away immediately after.

-Great! I'll send the address to your cell phone -. Tomoe shouted behind him.

Hiroki didn't turn for he had to get out of there before Akihiko caught up with him.

-Hiroki! Hiroki, wait!-, Akihiko shouted while he ran faster to reach him and pull his arm. -I told you to wait. Why are you running away? We have to talk about... yesterday -. Hiroki couldn't gather the courage to turn and face him, but he said:

-You have said enough already -, he laughed scornfully.

-We need to talk. You are my best friend... and there's... him -

-I know. Your beloved Takahiro. Forget about it. I have to go -.

He freed from Akihiko's grasp and left. It was still too painful to talk to him.

The rest of the day went on normally. He received a message with the party's address after the end of his last class. He remembered he ha acceded to attend the party. That might be what he needed, to meet someone else.

It was sunset when Kamijou Hiroki arrived at the meeting point. He found Tomoe with a group of strangers. They walked together until they reached the place; Hiroki separated from the group right after. He needed to drink in order to calm down.

He asked for a beer and sat at the improvised counter. He noticed someone was staring at him when he turned. He tried to ignore him at first for he looked way too young, like a high school student. The boy was, handsome and attractive, yes, but he seemed to be at the receiving end, like him. The boy kept staring at him so he moved away to prevent trouble. As expected, he got bored almost immediately. He was about to leave when the boy regarded him.

-This party is shit. We might be the only worthy dudes here -

-Yeah, If you say so...- He moved to leave but the boy placed a hand on his knee to stop him.

-Wait. Let's talk a while. Nothing is going to happen -

-Aren't you too young to be here, brat?-

-I get that a lot, but I bet I'm older than you -, the boy laughed shamelessly.

-Hah! I don't believe you, brat. Your parents might be looking for you -

-Wait, Kamijou...! -

-How do you know my name? -

-He told me -, the brat made a gesture with the chin towards Tomoe. That idiot was always a loudmouth. - I swear I'm older than you are -

-How do you plan to prove it? -

The boy meditated for a moment, -What will you give me if I'm telling the truth? -

-What do you want?-

-I want you to come with me -, the boy smiled lewdly.

-And if you're lying? -, he asked full of disbelief.

-I won't bother you anymore -.

-Fine, where's the proof? - He asked impatiently.

The brat took out an ID from his wallet and handed it to him. That meant nothing, it could be false. Hiroki took it and examined it before corroborating the information.

-Your name is? - Was the first thing he asked. The brat understood immediately.

-Kisa Shouta, I'm 23, I live at... -

-Ok, enough, I believe you Kisa-san -, Hiroki said between shame and astonishment. The brat had been telling the truth.

-I suppose Kamijou is your surname, right? –

-It is. I'm Kamijou Hiroki -.

-It's my pleasure, Hiro-chan. I think I won, so can we leave? -

-I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this might not turn out well -, it was difficult to say it aloud. -I'm like you. The one who receives -, his voice barely audible.

-I don't see the problem with that. I bet it's just because you have never tried to be, you know, the one on top -.

-No, I haven't -, he admitted.

It was the truth, he had never given it a try. Although it wasn't as if he had a lot of experience in the matter aside from Akihiko. He might need more experience to realize Akihiko wasn't that great after all. What if...? He could be the one on top. Yes, he could enjoy it.

He thought about the possible consequences but finally accepted Kisa's proposal. Kisa guided him through he city with a self-satisfied expression. They didn't exchange a single word or stare while they walked. Hiroki limited to follow the other to the love hotel while he considered whether he would be able to take the lead that night, he was nervous.

Kisa registered them at the place as if it was the most normal thing in the world. They made it to the room. There was no going back; Hiroki was going to give it a try.


End file.
